


Call Me Home

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, F/M, Flirty Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Grim Reapers, Grim reaper au, Top Chae Hyungwon, monsta x au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: Nobody wants my Grim reaper/Monsta X AU on tumblr, probably because there's no smut in it.Yet.But the polls on twitter wanted this to be a Reader fic so I guess that's what we're doing.More members to come in later chapters. Smut in some chapters. Indicated in chapter summaries.When the reader has a close call with death she misses a blind date and wakes up in the hospital weeks later. She's greeted by an unfamiliar but adorable face and her sister. And then she has to try and figure out just HOW CLOSE she came to Death himself.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain beat its way through the thin fabric of her jacket. It seeped up through her tennis shoes with every step she took. It weighed heavily in her hair and cast a murky grayness across the city. But of course, she didn't have an umbrella, she never had an umbrella. Her steps quickened as she got closer to the meager shelter of an enclosed bus stop until she was almost running to get underneath the small Plexiglas awning. She pulled a small compact out of her bag and looked at her own minuscule reflection. Skin slick and wet, black streaks running down her cheeks, and only red patches of her lipstick remained. She grumbled as she tried to wipe away the rivulets of mascara. She considered just getting on the bus and returning home, what was the point in showing up to a first date this way? No doubt she would be left sitting alone looking like this.  
She pulled out her phone, debating what to say to him. But as she stared at the last message, she regained her courage and decided to press on. She’d already kept him waiting for 10 minutes….and from his pictures, he was pretty cute. Too cute to be on a dating app anyway.  
Just one more block, one more block in the rain and I’m there.  
    She huffed and pulled her jacket up over her head as she continued her trek through the storm. At the next intersection she waited for the signal before crossing, looking down the street to try and find the cafe she was due at 10 minutes ago. She hurried along the sidewalk, sticking close to the buildings lining the street as if they would offer her some protection. Her gaze flickered along the signs and numbers that labeled each building. Surely she was on the right block….  
    There, her eyes finally lighted on the sign she was looking for, just across the street. She peered around, checking both lanes of traffic, a delivery truck blocking the lane to her right, and no sign of oncoming cars to her left. Warmth and rest, and hopefully a kiss, was right in front of her. She stepped off the curb, jacket overhead and eyes watching the pavement beneath her feet as she began to run. Just as she passed the delivery truck she looked up and her gaze latched on to the most striking man she had ever seen.  
    Time seemed to slow, raindrops pattering against the pavement at a long drawn-out pace, as she met his stare. His hair shone silver like a clear pond reflecting the moon’s light on a cloudless night. His blue eyes were somehow vibrant and dull at the same time, as if they once shone bright as twin sapphires that had gradually lost their light, now nothing but a memory of what they had once been. And his lips….full and pink and begging for her attention. But something seemed off about him. It wasn’t the way the silver chain glinted as it hung from a pin on his lapel. It wasn’t the way he seemed to see her and see through her all at once. It wasn’t the way he seemed to tower above the crowd, lithe and long and graceful. It wasn’t the stillness in him, not even a twitch of movement; as if he might just be a statue. It wasn’t even the way the world seemed to subconsciously move around him, never acknowledging his presence but always allowing him space.  
    It was the fact that his clothes wear neatly pressed, and dry. His hair remained perfectly styled despite the downpour. Not a single bead of water rolled down his black suit. His shoes still held the dull gleam of leather, not the glisten of rain. She found herself halted, faltering in the roadway. Something about his presence screamed at her to turn around, but the way his eyes locked onto hers and the smirk that began to play on his mouth kept her rooted in confusion. He bit his lip as he finally moved, withdrawing one hand from his pocket. More silver chains gleamed around his wrist and a ring shone vibrantly from his pinky finger. He curled his finger as if to say ‘come here’ and without a thought, as if on reflex, she took one hesitant step. The man in black gave her the slightest nod as his smirk spread into a smile. Her heart dropped in fear into the pit of her stomach. Not in fear of him exactly, but a fear of how quickly she became enthralled with him.  
    He seemed to beckon to her without words or any other motion. Her pace continued in slow jarred steps until his smile fell. His mouth began to form words that she couldn’t hear but looked a lot like ‘no.’ He reached out with a speed and grace she could not comprehend. There was a hand, suddenly, at the small of her back; and something loud and bright. And then there was nothing.  
    The nothingness remained for what felt like ages, lifetimes, eons. Blackness punctuated by the occasional ticking and beeping of machinery. Something squeezing her hand. An ache that could have been sitting in her chest or radiating through her whole body. Another rhythmic beep, right on time. A sigh, a sob, a return to nothingness. And every now and then the overwhelming sense of…nightfall. Of black skies and a bright moon, of stars glimmering as if to welcome her home after a long journey. Blue eyes and a coy smile…  
    And then the jarring return to reality. A shudder running through her and eyelids that felt as if they were being torn when she finally opened them again, caked with the heavy mucus of sleep. Wires. Wires and tubes that seemed to run everywhere. Her mouth felt dry, as if her skin was made of parchment that would tear at any moment. But worse than that was the rawness in her throat, the feeling of being held open, unable to swallow; and the aching in her ribs.  
    Her eyes scavenged the room for anyone who could take away all this pain. IV pumps, poles, a monitor displaying the rapid increase of her heart rate. Nothing. No one. Her arms felt thin and frail as she tried to move them across her bedding, feeling for anything, anyway she could get someone’s attention.  
    Suddenly an unfamiliar pair of shining eyes, black but bright and full of emotion, entered the room. Accompanied by chapped lips and full cheeks and an unfamiliar voice with a sweet lilt and an endearing lisp.  
    “It’s you, you’re awake,” he exclaimed, nearly dropping his coffee as he rushed to her side, fumbling for the call light before taking his hand in her own and squeezing it harder than she would have liked. She stared at him with wide eyes, trying to recall through the nothingness if he was someone she knew.  
    She was overwhelmed quickly with doctors and nurses and the boy with the cute little round nose and cute little round mouth was shoved to the back of the room, out of sight. After what felt like hours of ‘hurry up and wait’ and a great deal of commotion the tube that reached deep down, as if to her lungs, was pulled slowly from her mouth and she was left with an aching in her ribs and the rawest sore throat of her life. As the hospital staff left her side the boy finally came back into view.  
    “I can’t believe it, you’re finally awake,” he smiled and pulled a chair up next to her.  
    “Who are you?” she could barely whisper in response.  
“Oh I...I'm the person that brought you to the hospital. I didn't know what else to do at first so I just...stayed for a while,” his voice came out in a soft mumble and his stayed fixed on the floor.  
“What's your name?” she asked through the hoarseness that grated in her throat.  
“I guess we really haven't been introduced. I'm Wonho,” he set his coffee down and offered his now empty hand out to her.  
She reached for his hand, slowly. Every joint in her body felt like it was creaking and popping with each movement, like the Tinman needing oil. “I'm... Y/N, but I guess you already knew that,” she tried not to wince at her own awkwardness as she took his hand.  
“Yeah, your sister has told me all about you. Oh! Oh god! Your sister! I should call her, we need to tell her your awake,” Wonho practically leaped out of his chair, hands flying to his pockets, skittering across his body as he patted himself down.  
“You...know my sister?” Y/N asked through the progressively dissipating heaviness of her tongue.  
“Oh yeah, I was still here when she came to see you. She's told me all about you over the past few weeks,” Wonho said rather nonchalantly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, thumbs tapping hastily against the screen.  
“Weeks??” she spoke louder than she had since she woke up and her voice grated at the rawness in her throat, eliciting a fit of coughs from her aching chest.  
“Oh god, yeah, Y/N,” his voice was soft this time when he spoke, as he nearly tripped back into his chair, taking her hand in his. “You've been...asleep for weeks. The doctors they...well why don't we wait until Sara gets her to talk about it? I bet you're thirsty. Or hungry? Do you want something to eat? Or drink? I'll go get you something, whatever you want.” He stumbled over his words and his feet as he stood.  
“I-” she hesitated, mind still reeling after realizing she had been comatose for so long. “Just some water would be good,” she sighed, eyes fixed on her hands in her lap.  
The strangely bubbly boy spun around quickly and rushed out of the room to undertake his mission. Y/N couldn't help but stare at her fingers and wrists, her arms looked so thin. She felt so weak. Had it been a month? How long had she been lying there? Her head was pounding and there was a distinct metallic smell permeating the room. She nestled her way back down as the headache worsened accompanied by a strange sound, something between a wind chime rustling in the breeze and chains rattling together. Her eyes closed just as something silver glinted in the hallway and she fell back into the darkness.

When she awoke her sister was sitting in a chair very near Wonho and they were speaking in low voices. Their murmuring stopped the moment she moved.  
“Oh my god, Y/N, you're really back,” the worried sister exclaimed, jumping from her chair to throw her arms around the creaking shoulders of Y/N. “I've missed you so much,” salted wet tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Y/N squeezed her sister as tightly as she could. “Sara.”  
When the older sister finally sat back in her chair they just sat and stared at each other for a minute, each trying to reckon her memories with the woman in front of her.  
“I uh, here I got you that water,” Wonho smiled as he unscrewed the top of and held the water bottle out to her.  
Y/N reached a shaky hand out and took the drink from him before downing it quickly. The heavy dryness in her mouth seemed to melt away and the cool liquid soothed her raw throat a bit; she was grateful for any relief. “So, what did I miss?”  
It seemed like hours the two sisters sat there and talked. Sara told her about all the friends that came to visit her at first, and pointed out the presents they left. There were a few cards and stuffed animals strewn about them, vases, mostly empty now as the flowers had withered and died, balloons. But as the weeks dragged on... well. They had both recently moved and hadn't made many close friends yet, and people give up hope easily. The visits became fewer and far between. Except Wonho. He had been coming almost every day, whenever Sara needed to go home or meet with a professor. This stranger had really been there for her before she ever met him.  
“Why?” Y/N asked between spoonfuls of warm soup. Wonho had left intermittently throughout their conversation to get things for the girls: food, more drinks, napkins, even down the street to a corner store to pick up toiletries.  
He took another big mouthful of his ramen before answering her. She couldn't help but smile at the way his cheeks puffed out as he ate, his eyes still fixed contemplatively on a ceiling tile. “Well I just...I was worried. And your sister seemed like she needed all the help she could get,” he finally answered after swallowing.  
It was true, they were pretty alone in a foreign country. Sara had been accepted into a prestigious international business program and she begged her sister to come with her. Y/N had looked into other schools in the area and had found an arts school with an intriguing photography program so she decided to take the dive and moved halfway around the world with her sister.  
“So, Mom and Dad...” Y/N's voice trailed off, she didn't bother to finish her question.  
“Yeah uh,” Sara ran her fingers through her hair and stared vacantly out the window. “They know. They said to keep them updated...”  
Wonho set his bowl down and gently took Sara's hand in his, giving it a gently squeeze. Y/N felt something twinge in her chest at the sight. It seemed the pair had grown close. Had she told him about their childhood? Their parents? How else could she explain to him why their daughter was in a coma and they hadn't even tried to see her? How much did this stranger know about her life?  
“Oh, here,” Wonho stood quickly, moving to a shelf near the window. “We kept your phone charged for you. You've gotten a lot of messages.” He unplugged her cell phone from the wall and handed it to Y/N. She took it delicately in her hand, staring at the cracked screen before looking back up into his warm dark eyes. “Yeah it...it got a little beat up when you...got hit. But it still works! Just like you!” He laughed nervously.  
Y/N couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle as she unlocked the phone. “Yeah, just a little beat up. But I still work apparently.” She scrolled through the messages from her friends. At first it was a lot of where are yous and question marks. Her sister had responded to most of them, telling them what happened and when they could visit. Then there were a lot of get wells and hang in theres. Her memories were foggy but she could vaguely remember she was going on a date when it happened. She hesitantly opened the dating app on her phone and scrolled through the messages. Mostly lackluster, a few men upset that she was 'ignoring' them, even a few calling her vulgar names. But all the way back there were messages from the day of the accident.  
Are you still coming?  
This weather is horrible, I hope you're not caught out in it.  
I'm going to have to go soon.  
Well I hope everything is ok. I'm heading home. Maybe I'll hear from you again.  
Her heart sunk a little bit. He seemed so sweet and for weeks he had been left hanging. Oh get a grip Y/N he probably moved on and had a new date the next day. She clicked the screen off and sat back in her bed.  
“What's wrong?” Wonho asked, reading the emotions on her face. His voice was soft and weighted with concern.  
“Nothing, I'm just tired,” she answered, avoiding his gaze.  
“And I have a paper to write tonight too,” Sara answered, rising to her feet and picking up one of the plastic grocery bags Wonho had returned with. “Why don't I help you get ready for bed and we'll call it a night?”  
“Yeah, let's do that,” Y/N answered and started tossing the covers off of her.  
“No no no, the doctor's don't want you getting up yet. Your femur still isn't healed all the way,” the older sister spoke, using a tone that mimicked the babysitter they had as a kid. She brought a wash basin and a pitcher of water to Y/N's bedside. “We'll talk all about your injuries and stuff tomorrow though, don't worry about it tonight.” She ordered while ripping open the packaging on a toothbrush.  
“Do you want me to stay with you tonight since she can't?” Wonho asked as he packed up the empty food cartons.  
“No, that's ok. You guys should both go home,” Y/N answered as she rubbed a cleansing wipe across her face, her skin soaking up every drop of moisture it could get.  
“Ok, well call me tomorrow. I'll bring breakfast or whatever you want,” he bent over and kissed Sara on the cheek. “Good night.” He slid the door shut quietly behind him.  
“Well he's cute,” Y/N mumbled as she took a cup of water from her sister's hand and sipped from it, swishing it around in her mouth.  
“Yeah he's been...he's been great,” Sara sighed, staring at the door he had just left out of.  
“So what happened with you and Ethan then?” Y/N asked before shoving the toothbrush in her mouth, scraping the feeling of weeks of silence off of her teeth.  
“I...nothing. I just...long distance is so hard. Especially with all this going on,” Sara answered, absentmindedly stroking her left ring finger with her thumb, where her engagement ring should be.  
“So....they don't know about each other?” Y/N's voice came out garbled around the toothbrush and foaming paste in her mouth.  
“No...not yet. I don't....I don't know what I'm going to do. Ethan is talking about moving here I-” she sighed and hung her head in her hands. After a moment she shook it off and sat up straight again. “That's not important, you're awake and now we have to help you heal. That's what matters.” The older sister chided as she poured more water into Y/N's cup.  
Y/N rinsed her mouth and spit back into the basin, feeling a little bit more refreshed. She collapsed back into bed and stared at the ceiling as her sister gathered her things up. “Oh god...”  
“What?” Sara spun on her heel quickly, nearly dropping the headphones in her hand,  
“I bet my legs are so hairy....” Y/N answered in slow realization.  
“I can't stand you, good night Y/N” the older sister smiled and squeezed her younger sibling's hand one more time before she left.  
As she opened the door Y/N noticed something silver shining in the hallway. No, not something. Someone. Shimmering silver hair and smooth porcelain skin. Y/N sat bolt up in her hospital bed. He was wearing a fine black suit and polished silver jewelry. A smirk played across his face as Sara shut the door, breezing past him as if he didn't exist.  
Y/N stared at the closed door for a moment as her sister meandered down the hallway. Something about him seemed familiar. Y/N struggled to recall where she had seen him before as she laid back. Her vision and memories swam together as her eyes shut. Why do I know you? She wondered to herself as the faint metallic sound of delicate chains and chimes echoed through her room and lulled her back to sleep.  
“So you can still see me...” his voice was soft when he spoke, delicate but raspy; and if she had been awake to hear it, Y/N would have called it soothing. But she was already lost in the memories of darkness and nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awaking from her coma, our protagonists starts to get a creeping sensation that she’s getting herself in a sticky situation.

Y/N awoke in a haze, drugs coursing from the IV through her blood stream, making the world seem blurry and distant. She was greeted with a cheery smile boxed in by endearing dimples. He tapped a few buttons on the monitor by her bed before noticing she was awake. His eyes sparkled as they met hers before disappearing into crescent moons when his smiled widened.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty. I'll be your nurse today, my name is Jooheon. How are you feeling?” his voice had a pleasant bubbly tone that matched his attitude.  
“Um...thirsty,” Y/N answered groggily, her mind still fuzzy, but not too fuzzy to appreciate how cute he was.  
“I bet, I'll get you some water. Do you want a breakfast menu too? Are you in any pain?” his hands worked at wrapping a blood pressure cuff around her arm as he spoke.  
“Mmm, yes. I mean yes breakfast. No pain. I'm kind of high actually,” she prattled on, the narcotics loosening her lips.  
“That's good I guess. You're gonna feel a tight squeeze,” he patted her arm as he said this. “I'll be right back with a menu.”  
Y/N tried to sit up as he walked out of the room but her head wouldn't stop spinning. She gave up and collapsed back into her bed, still enjoying the short glimpse she had gotten of the way his scrubs fit.  
Her eyelids felt heavy when she opened them again. She couldn't tell how long it had been, had she blinked or had she been asleep for hours? It must have been awhile because when she awoke Wonho was sitting in the chair next to her with something tan and fuzzy in his arms. The tray table next to her bed now held a pitcher of ice water and a fresh cup, along with what must have been the menu the nurse had mentioned.  
She opened her eyes wider and reached for the pitcher with an unsteady hand. Finally realizing exactly what Wonho was holding she shot up in bed. “Pancake!” she squealed, lurching her torso over the railing and Wonho nearly fell out of his chair.  
“Ya Y/N, you're up!” he yelled back, regaining his balance before rising to his feet and placing the small puff ball of a dog in your lap.  
His little tail wagged so hard it shook his whole body as he jumped around in the hospital bed, licking her hands and face with unbridled excitement. She didn't even wince at the pain when the little Pomeranian mix jumped on her thigh to get closer to her face. Y/N flopped back in the bed and he pounced onto her chest, nuzzling into her neck.  
“Looks like he missed you,” Wonho's eyes crinkled up into endearing semi circles when he smiled.  
“Thank you so much for bringing him,” Y/N said as she ruffled the dog's fur.  
“Well your sister actually brought him but she had a lecture to get to and you were asleep so he's been keeping me company,” he patted the little dog's head before sitting back down. “It's good to see you smile...sorry, was that weird? I just...I've spent so much time up here with you when you were...it's just...” his words trailed off as he struggled to justify himself.  
“Yeah it's kind of weird but I understand. And really... thank you for being here for me and my sister when you didn't even know us. I'm sure it's been a huge help to her,” she muttered back, voice soft and low as she suddenly felt a heavy weight of gratitude settle in her chest. How could she ever repay back so much kindness? She was a total stranger to him and still he seemed to have devoted himself to her family when he didn't have to.  
“If it's weird having me around...just let me kn-” he started to say but she cut him off quickly.  
“No! I...I really appreciate it. As long as it's no trouble to you. I don't mind you being here,” Y/N chewed her lip as she grappled with a way out of this awkward conversation. “Have you eaten?” she reached for the menu on the table as Pancake settled himself to lay at her side.  
“Oh, umm...it's been awhile,” he answered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
“Well sir, might I offer you free breakfast on the house?” she still felt a bit loopy from the medicine as she wiggled her eyebrows at him, holding out the menu in Wonho's direction. His laugh chimed in her ears like a delightful melody, turning her goofy grin wider into a bright smile.  
“Well if you're offering,” he flipped open the paper menu in her hand and perused it with an exaggerated look of seriousness on his face. He stroked his chin, making small grunts of approval before handing the menu back. “Yes I think I'll have the breakfast sandwich and the egg bread and...can I get strawberry milk too?”  
“You can get whatever you want,” she smiled taking the menu back and looking it over for herself.

They sat together for awhile, watching TV and talking about all the new music releases she had missed. Wonho even took her phone and downloaded a few albums to it for her. She was shoveling an extravagantly over-sized bite of buttery pancake into her mouth when the phone buzzed in his hand and made a vaguely familiar dinging sound.  
“Oh, you have a message,” a trace of the glimmer in his eyes faded as he handed the phone back.  
“Thanks,” she responded around the mouthful of pancakes before taking the phone from his grasp.  
She chomped through her breakfast as she unlocked her phone and pulled down her notifications. It wasn't a text message banner. It was a stupid little banner with a stupid little heart emoji that made her pulse quicken when she read the name next to it. But just as quickly her heart seemed to plummet into her stomach when she realized Wonho had seen the same message.  
It was from the boy she was supposed to have a blind date with.  
I guess I won't bother you anymore. I hope you're okay and I hope you find someone who suits you better.  
Somehow her heart sunk even further. He hadn't messaged her too many times over the past month and a half, but there were a few messages from him.  
If you're running late I can order your drink  
I'll have to leave soon  
Not sure what happened but if you need to reschedule lmk  
Just worried about you, it's been a few days  
Sorry if I'm bothering you. Maybe it was something I said? I just want to know if you're ok  
Y/N sighed and shifted her gaze from her phone screen to look back at Wonho. His eyes were fixed on the TV screen now. His fingers fidgeted as he sat in complete silence. She bit her lip and looked back down at her phone screen, trying not to be preoccupied with her sister's...boyfriend? Sidepiece? Mistress...mister?  
Sorry. I've been in the hospital but I am better now, she typed out, quickly hitting send and locking her phone screen again.  
“Sorry, that wasn't really important, anyway that album you were talking ab-” Y/N's phone pinged again before she could even finish her sentence.  
Oh no, what happened? Are you ok? Do you need anything?, the text came quickly.  
There was an accident. I'm still in the hospital, she typed out the response hurriedly before silencing her phone and burying it in the sheets.  
“Anyway that album,” she started again.  
“Yeah, its really good. Every track is worth a listen,” the light seemed to return to his eyes as her attention refocused on him. He continued taking bites out of his breakfast between sentences. Something about his smile made her heart jump and her ears redden. I shouldn't be acting like this. He's with Sara, she thought to herself, but she couldn't control the way her heart beat even as she ignored the vibration of her phone.  
Sometime during their conversation, long after they had picked their plates clean, and polite knock came from the doorway and Y/N looked over to see the same cheery face of the nurse from earlier.  
“How are we doing?” he asked with a bright smile, quietly surveying the room. “Looks like we're all done with breakfast.”  
“Yep, thanks. I was starving,” Y/N answered as he reached over and scratched Pancake behind the ear, clearly unbothered by the four legged guest.  
“I'll get these out of the way but when I come back doc wants to see how you do on your feet so we can start working out a plan for therapy. How's your pain right now?' he asked, stacking their empty plates onto the tray he had brought them in on.  
She wiggled around a little bit in the bed before answering, “Not too bad. Kind of sore and my legs feel kind of weak.”  
“Well that's understandable; you've had some muscular atrophy from being in bed for almost six weeks. Physical therapy will help with that though, don't worry. We'll get you good and strong again. Do you need anything else?” he started making his way to the door while still keeping his gaze on his patient.  
“Some gum would be nice but...” she responded slowly. And a shower, she thought to herself. She had felt gross ever since she woke up. Weeks of not moving really took a toll on personal hygiene. Her tongue traced along her teeth as she thought about lying their, collecting plaque and dirt and dust for weeks.  
“Oh, I have some,” Wonho chimed in, hands rapidly fishing through his pockets. He pulled out a tin and handed her a piece with a vibrant smile and bright eyes.  
“Thanks,” Y/N chuckled as she took the stick of gum from him. “I just feel so grimy.” She popped it in her mouth and chewed slowly.  
“I can imagine,” Jooheon gave her an empathetic smile. “Once they do rounds and see how you do bearing weight we'll figure out a way to get you cleaned up ok?” The ways his eyes disappeared into his cheery little cheeks when he smiled gave her a soft warm feeling and she nodded in agreement. “But you might want to get the little guy out of here before then. Technically I don't think he's supposed to be here.”  
“Oh, I didn't-I didn't realize,” Wonho stuttered a bit when he spoke, eyes widening slightly as he realized he may have broken the rules.  
Jooheon just shrugged. “I won't tell anyone if you don't,” and with that he left the room, taking their dirty plates with him.  
Somewhere, buried under the sheets, her phone started buzzing again. Y/N busied her hands with scratching Pancake instead of reaching for her phone. Some visceral emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on made her unwilling to open the messages in front of Wonho again.  
“Sounds like you've got a big day ahead of you,” the hint of a lisp and the sweet lilt of his voice pacified the obscured sense of fear that the vibrating phone had stirred up.  
“I wish they'd hurry up, I can't wait to get out of this bed. I feel like a slime ball,” she absentmindedly patted her hair as she spoke. It wasn't nearly as greasy as she expected, the nursing staff had been tending to her with her bed baths throughout her time in the hospital, but it wasn't the same as a real shower.  
“I should probably get him out of here soon so you don't get in trouble,” Wonho said as he stood and stretched his arms above his head. Y/N tried not to focus on the pale strip of exposed flesh as his shirt rode up.  
“Nooooo,” she whined, coddling the dog close to her chest. “I missed him so much.”  
Wonho chuckled a little as he reached down and scooped up the little fluff ball, his hands were startlingly soft when they brushed against hers. “I'll bring him back, don't worry. But you've got stuff to do today and you need to focus.” He cradled the Pomeranian in one arm and patted Y/N's head with his free hand. His ears turned a pinkish hue as he quickly withdrew his hand. “Um, your sister said she'd be by around dinner time too, so...I don't know if I'll be able to come with her but uh...I'll bring him back tomorrow if you're up to it.”  
“That'd be great,” Y/N gave him an exaggerated smile as he took a few steps backward, bumping into the door before hurriedly grabbing the handle and rushing out.  
She let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding and plucked her phone up from between the sheets.  
Do you need anything? Can I bring you anything? Is the food there okay? He had sent a string of messages, offering his help, food, company, whatever she needed.  
Well no the food isn't great but I think I have some kind of therapy this afternoon, she finally responded.  
What happened? Do you mind me asking? His response was quick.  
I was in a car accident. Apparently I've been in a coma since the day we were supposed to meet.  
I'm so sorry, thats awful, glad you're doing better. Maybe I can bring you as pastry from the cafe we were supposed to go to sometime. If you're up to it.  
She hesitated before responding. Maybe it was the accident, maybe it was the medication, but she was getting a little tired of how often her heart seemed to race ever since she woke up. And it was doing it again. And it only seemed to get faster as she stared at Wonho's empty chair before typing out her response.  
I would like that.  
There was a sharp rap on the door, Y/N didn't even have time to answer before it slid open and a small group of hospital staff shuffled in. Between the throng of white lab coats and scrubs she caught a glimpse of a dark suit and gleaming silver. A boy in navy blue scrubs she had never seen before slid the door shut quickly behind him, abruptly cutting off her peek of silver hair and antique sapphire eyes.  
One of the men in a white coat introduced himself, an orthopedic surgeon, his residents, Jooheon was back, and the boy in the navy scrubs that was skulking in the back quietly.  
“So how is your pain today?” the surgeon asked her.  
“Um, it's ok. I still feel a little loopy so I guess it's the pain medicines,” Y/N answered, how was her leg supposed to feel after being broken?  
The doctor chuckled to himself and nodded. “Have you tried to walk at all?”  
“Um no, I didn't think I was supposed to...” her eyes finally settled on Jooheon, he felt like a comforting presence in the room.  
“That's ok. We can do an assessment and start thinking about rehab and therapy today,” the surgeon answered, gesturing towards the boy in the back. “We're just going to do a few things before I let him take over.”  
One of the residents came to the side of her bed and touched her feet, had her do a few things in bed, wiggle her toes and flex her ankles, bend her knee and extend her foot. He tapped the bottom of her toes and asked her to identify which toe he touched. When he was all done he stepped back and muttered to the attending that everything seemed to be in order.  
“Alright, we'll get out of your hair while the therapist does his assessment,” one of the doctors smiled at her before sliding the door open for his colleagues. Everyone but Jooheon and the quiet boy left the room.  
Jooheon messed with the monitor by her bed, rechecking her vitals and typing them into the computer. “Alright everything looks ok, I think we'll be good to get you up and moving. This is Changkyun he'll be your physical therapist.”  
The quiet boy, Changkyun, waved when he spoke, “Hi.” His voice was deeper than she expected, somehow smooth and gravely at the same time, soothing like an old lullaby she had never really remembered.  
“Hi,” she answered back sheepishly. Apparently everyone in this damn was hospital was just unnecessarily attractive. She was thankful that Jooheon was removing all the chords from her body; taking off the blood pressure cuff and tearing off the stickers that were monitoring her heart which seemed to speed up as she tried to the straight angles of all the therapist’s features, his sharp beautiful eyes, his perfectly slanted nose, his strong defined jawline.  
Changkyun pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket as he came around to the far side of the bed, slipping his hands into them with a little snap. “So first I just want you to try standing. If you need any help just let us know ok?” The timbre of his voice was laid back but comforting.  
“Ok,” Y/N's voice cracked as she sat herself up and slowly pivoted in the bed until her legs were dangling off the sides. Changkyun held his hands out to her, palms up and ready to support her. Very slowly she lighted her hand in his and he wrapped his fingers around her wrists with a firm grip. He slowly backed up as she shimmied closer to the edge of the bed until her feet were almost touching the ground.  
“Alright, one big hop and you're on your own two feet,” his eyes were fixed on the ground even as he spoke.  
With a deep breath Y/N pushed herself out of bed until she was on her feet. She looked up and her eyes met his deep black ones and a flush rose to her face instantly. His eyes weren't just sharp in the way they were shaped, but they were sharply observant too. She saw him smile for the first time, a cocky smile that was all pearly white teeth that seemed to scream he knew why she was blushing. She tried to take a step away from him but her legs were weak and she stumbled. Jooheon was at her side in an instant but the younger boy's reflexes were just as fast; he had quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and gripped tightly to support her weight.  
“Ok, ok, that was good. Let's sit back down,” his voice was softer this time when he spoke and she could feel his breath against her skin.  
“No, no,” Y/N insisted, reaching one hand out and gripping Jooheon's forearm. “I want to keep trying.” Holding on to each of them she righted herself and managed to take a few steps around the room. She let go of Jooheon and Changkyun held both of her hands and led her around the room.  
“You're doing great,” his eyes stayed fixed on her feet as she walked and she was suddenly hyper aware of the length of her gown and the state of her fuzzy atrophied legs. A dull throb started to build in her hip that seemed to sap all her energy. She took a few more steps towards the doorway before tightening her grip on the therapist.  
“I think I need to sit down,” she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the aching radiating down her thigh.  
“Okay, yeah you did great, let's get you back in bed,” he nodded at the nurse and they helped support her weight as they escorted her back to the bed. Jooheon reconnecting all her wires that proved she was alive as she laid down. “I'll let you rest but I'm coming back tomorrow,” Changkyun punctuated his sentence with a wink before waving at Jooheon and exiting the room, the chime of bells accompanying the sound of the door sliding open and closed.  
“How's your pain?” Jooheon sat at the foot of her bed as the monitor rechecked her vitals again.  
“It's ok. It's...tolerable,” she winced as she positioned herself comfortably in the bed.  
“If you need something to make you more comfortable let me know. They've still got orders in for pain medication but we want to try and ween you off of the narcotics soon,” Jooheon patted her hand as he spoke and she nodded in return. Her eyelids were feeling heavier with each minute.  
“I think I'm ok. I'm just tired,” Y/N whispered softly.  
“Ok, I'll let you rest,” Jooheon gave her a smile that she couldn't see before dimming the lights and leaving the room.  
She fell asleep to the sound of hooves clacking against epoxy flooring, slowly drifting farther away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character has a very close encounter with Death himself and finally gets to meet her blind date.  
> I’m aware this story is beginning to read like an otome game but I don’t care. I like it  
> Oh god, I forgot to put a smut warning. I don't know how to put a warning on here, tumblr is my main platform. Anyway!!  
> Mature content in this chapter! Lime!

_“You were supposed to come with me,” the voice came in a soft whisper. It seemed to roll over her skin and through her core at the same time. “Don't you want to come with me?”_  
Y/N felt the soft caress of lips against her neck, fingers tracing along her sides, but she seemed alone in the darkness. It felt as if she was floating in a pool of something thicker than water, but intangible. Again the sounds of chimes and chains clinking against each other. A shiver ran through her body, a glint of silver and full lips.  
“Why didn't you want to come with me?” it was a smooth, soothing voice. She wanted to follow it anywhere, what was he talking about?  
Ethereal fingers seemed to solidify as they traced their way up her sides and along the curvature of her breast, sending a shiver up her chest and down her arms. Eyes as blue as the night ringing around a full moon seemed to stare into her, as if they could see her heart beating.  
“I-I don't...” she began to stutter but a memory flickered across her vision. A hand on her back, gripping her shirt, pulling her away. “Someone stopped me.”  
“You chose someone else over me?” soft full lips spoke even as she felt them press against hers.  
She wanted to protest, that she would always pick him. The way his thumb stroked across her nipple, the softness of his tongue sliding past her lips, the tight grip on her hip that spoke of hunger, need, and dominance. But she couldn't speak as she seemed to be sinking into him, into his long limbs and penetrating gaze and the softness of his skin. Soft strands of silver hair fell across her face as their lips meshed and tangled together. His hand drifting away from her hip to drag his fingers down her thigh. She was vaguely cognizant of the fact that this didn't sent bolts of pain through her body.  
Slender fingers trailed their way further up her thigh until they were scraping at the fold of flesh between her thigh and hip, dangerously close to her warm center. Her veins felt electric as he finally pressed against her entrance.  
“Come home with me,” she could feel him whisper against her skin, his full lips grazing against the pinnacle of her ear.  
In a rush of motion like a warm breeze there were suddenly lips sucking on her neck and two fingers slipping into her. Her back arched, still no pain. What happened to the car accident? Why wasn't she broken? The thoughts slipped away as she felt his thumb pressing against her clitoris, index and middle finger pressing inside of her, stroking slowly, as if he had all the time in the world.  
His name seemed to bubble forth instinctively from her throat as her thighs squeezed his hand, “Hyungwon I-” her brain shut down as his fingers started moving in faster circles.  
Electricity coursed through her body again, stronger this time, radiating out from her chest. “Hyungwon what's-” another shock as his hand slipped out of her.  
“No no no,” his voice grew louder even as he started to fade from her vision.  
“What's happening?” another jolt, this time painful, tensing every muscle in her body.  
“Y/N....I'm not losing you,” he grabbed her wrist tightly, but she could still feel him slipping away.  
Another sharp coursing pain and the sense of floating faded away. He was nowhere to be seen. The world lost its ethereal quality... 

Y/N's eyes flew open and she was in her hospital room, surrounded by men and women, mostly unfamiliar. Someone was yelling about a pulse and once again there was a fucking tube in her throat. Over all the commotion she could vaguely hear footsteps pacing back and forth in anticipation.  
How many fucking times...she was getting very tired of waking up in hospital rooms. She was very tired of feeling like her neck and chest were being stretched open. But just as quickly as she could get angry, a mind numbing calmness seemed to flow through her veins and her eyes fluttered shut. 

Another endless flow of time. How long had it been now? She awoke groggy and sweating. Turning her head she could feel the tube was gone again, and her eyes fell on her sister, disheveled and dirty looking.  
“Sara...what the hell?” her voice croaked out, hoarse and gravely.  
“Oh, Y/N you're awake again!” The older sister lurched forward and squeezed her younger sibling's hand. “They said, I don't know. Something about a clot, and it got in the way, and your heart...” Sara sighed instead of finishing her sentence.  
“My heart?” Y/N asked impatiently, wincing at the pain in her throat.  
“Stopped again.” Sara muttered.  
“Again?” she wrinkled her brows at this new bit of information.  
“Yeah when you were still...I don't know in a coma? It stopped before too. It was really scary,” Sara elaborated.  
“Ugh, it's like the world wants me dead,” she rolled her heavy eyes, unable to get too worked up about almost dying multiple times. Probably something to do with the heavy sedatives pervading her system. “Sara I just want to get out of this hospital and get back to my life.”  
“I know. That's all I want too. I'm gonna tell your nurse you're up,” Sara reached for the call light and Y/N closed her eyes again.

She awoke to a light, almost whimsical voice, and when she opened her eyes she was met with dim lights and a heavenly face leaning over her.  
“Good morning sunshine,” the voice's playfulness matched the smile in front of her. “I'm Minhyuk, I'm your night nurse. Long day huh?”  
“Uh yeah,” she put all of her medication-minimized focus into not getting lost in his bright eyes, but eventually just gave up and stared back at him with a dopey smile.  
“Well don't worry. We broke that clot right up, ok? We're gonna have to have you on a blood thinner though until you're more mobile. So the goal now is to get you up and walking more,” Minhyuk simply beamed as he spoke.  
“Like....right now?” her voice was dripping in confusion in lethargy.  
“No, not now, it's almost 10pm. For now you rest. But tomorrow we're going to try and bring PT back. Is there anything I can get you for now though?” he was tapping on the monitor at her bedside as he spoke.  
“PT?” her brain was slow to process his words.  
“Your physical therapist. Changkyun.” Minhyuk explained politely.  
“Oh god him,” Y/N groaned before she could stop herself. The revolving door of hot boys when she was a sickly disheveled mess was getting old.  
“Not a fan?” Minhyuk's eyebrows raised in interest as he spoke.  
“What? No. He's fine I just...wish this was all over,” she closed her eyes and burrowed deeper into her blankets.  
“I bet, well I'll let you get some rest,” he shut off the over head light as he left.  
Y/N could still make out the sleeping silhouette of her sister in the dimly lit room, half-cocked in a reclining chair at her bedside. Sara was clutching her phone in her hand and her cheek was pressing into her own shoulder. She looked so uncomfortable, as if she had been pretending to be awake and failed.  
In the doorway was a silhouette. The outline of a man, half in and half out of her room. Long and slender, a tapered suit, glimmering silver hair, disappearing into the dark hallway as a cool breeze seemed to rush over her before her heavy eyelids closed again.

Maybe the sun was shining extra bright that morning, or maybe it was Jooheon's smile. Or maybe it was his dimples. Sara was wide awake, maybe thanks to the iced coffee she was sipping, and looked as if she had showered since last night. Jooheon was typing on the computer and making small talk, but glanced back when Y/N started sitting up in bed.  
“Oh you're awake! Would you like some breakfast? We should get your strength up before the therapist comes by,” as always his voice had a high endearing tone.  
“Um, yeah I,” she smacked her dry lips together for a moment, considering her options. “Can I have a smoothie? And some oatmeal?”  
“Whatever you want,” he gave her a bright smile before exiting the room.  
“So I wasn't sure if you were up for it, but I brought some stuff. Clothes. Shampoo, body wash, toothbrush, make up....” Sara said, rummaging through the bag next to her chair. “I mean if the therapist says its ok.”  
“Oh god, that'd be great,” Y/N answered, groaning. Her throat still felt raw, she thought she might die if she didn't get her smoothie soon. She wanted nothing more than the something cold and soothing, and maybe a shower.  
“That boy was messaging you again,” Sara's eyebrows did some silly dance as she held Y/N's phone out to her.  
“Sara! Stop looking at my phone!” she hollered, despite her throat's protest, as she snatched the device from her sister.  
“I'm sorry but it kept buzzing and I needed to distract myself and- you're blushing!! You like him!” Sara practically squealed as her sister's cheeks flushed a vibrant red.  
“I don't even know him!” Y/N protested as she unlocked her phone to read the messages in her dating app. “We were supposed to meet that day...”  
Can I bring you lunch? The message read.  
Sorry, things got...weird. Maybe this afternoon? She replied, hoping it wasn't too late to take him up on the offer even though he had been left ignored for well over a day.  
“So....now what?” Sara asked msicheviously.  
“So now after physical therapy you're going to help me get presentable,” Y/N's voice was hoarse when she spoke.  
“Here you go!” Jooheon's voice chimed as he bumped the door open with his hip, carrying her breakfast tray.  
“Thank you so much,” Y/N replied as she practically lurched over the railing for her smoothie. Taking long slow soothing gulps. “Oh god that feels great.”  
The nurse chuckled to himself, suppressing a crude thought with an adorable smile. “Changkyun will be here for therapy in about half an hour ok? It's really important we try and get you moving as soon as we can. I don't want to see you get another clot.”  
“I know, I'll work hard, I promise,” Y/N answered between sips of her drink.  
“I know you will,” Jooheon winked at her before exiting the room, sending another maddening blush across her face.  
“Man, this hospital is just FULL of hotties, huh?” Sara spoke as soon as the door was shut.  
“Yes, and it's miserable, I look terrible,” Y/N muttered in response as she began to dig into her oatmeal.  
“Don't you worry,” the older sister patted her tote bag full of toiletries as she answered. “We'll get you looking better soon.”

Y/N's breakfast was long gone when Changkyun and Jooheon returned. They made quick work of pushing all the furniture into the corners of the room and out of the way.  
“So,” Changkyun started as he pulled bright blue nitrile gloves onto his hands. “What's our goal for today?”  
“I want to take a shower,” Y/N answered immediately.  
“Alright,” he laughed, a deep warm sound. “Big goals. Let's start with getting up.” He took his hands in hers and helped pull her to her feet. Jooheon stood back, not too far in case something happened, but out of the way. “How do you feel?” His dark black eyes found hers when he spoke.  
“Um, ok. A little pain but I'm not lightheaded or anything,” Y/N mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact before he made her start feeling lightheaded.  
“Good good,” Changkyun mumbled as he led her a few steps towards the window.  
“We've started tapering off your narcotics, so I'm sure that'll help with the dizziness,” Jooheon smiled at her from the corner.  
Changkyun led her with shuffling steps towards the doorway. “Let's take a trip down the hall.”  
“Ok,” Y/N nodded, gripping his hands tighter which seemed to draw a smirk across his lips.  
The hallway looked different during the day, and without the ominous figure that seemed to lurk at night. A figment of my imagination, she thought to herself. Must be the drugs, she shook the half lucid illicit memories of the long lean man from her mind. It was brighter during the day, with seemingly randomly placed orange and blue tiles down the otherwise white hallway. She ignored the other staff members who politely side stepped her as she made her way with Changkyun slowly. After passing a few doorways he guided her to turn back around and she could see Jooheon's smile beaming from her doorway. Y/N became acutely aware of the way her heart pounded as they made their way back, certain Changkyun could feel the rapid beats through her hands.  
Jooheon disappeared back into the room as they got closer and Changkyun guided her back and towards the private restroom in the corner. Jooheon was setting some kind of shower seat in the tiled stall in the bathroom as they entered.  
“Alright! You did great,” Changkyun's voice was lighter than usual when he spoke, he sounded truly happy to see his patient doing well. “Here have a seat,” he guided her towards the shower seat and Y/N plopped onto it a bit ungracefully.  
“I know it's awkward but if you feel like you need help, we do this sort of thing all the time. Or I can get a female tech to come in or-” Jooheon started, avoiding looking at her for the first time since she had met him.  
“I can help her I think,” Sara chimed in from the doorway.  
“If you feel comfortable with that,” Jooheon responded.  
The pair of sisters both nodded as Changkyun peeled off his gloves and tossed them into the nearby trash can.  
“Ok well,” Jooheon reached out and grabbed a cord hanging from the bathroom wall. “If you need help or start feeling like you're not up to it just pull on this and I'll come running ok?”  
Y/N didn't answer as she momentarily got lost in his soft smile, but luckily Sara seemed unphased by the pair of men.  
“Sounds good,” the older sister nodded and the two healthcare workers left the room.  
With an expected amount of fuss, Sara helped Y/N wash her hair and scrub herself clean. “Just like when you were a kid huh?” Sara chuckled at her semi-helpless sister.  
“Shut up Sara just hand me the razor,” Y/N grumbled, staring at her fuzzy legs.  
She missed quite a few spots and it took longer than normal but after about fifteen minutes Y/N finally felt like she wasn't wearing knee high mohair socks anymore. She wrapped a towel around herself and Sara helped her back into the main room. Y/N noted that the bed seemed tidy, Jooheon must have changed the sheets and cleaned up while they were busy bickering in the bathroom like kids.  
The sisters struggled with getting Y/N into a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top, but it was worth it to be out of the hospital gown.  
“Phone,” Sara chirped as it vibrated on the bedside table. “Is it....him?” she emphasized the last word with wiggling eyebrows and a duplicitous tone.  
“Shut up...yes,” Y/N answered as she typed out a quick response in the dating app.  
I'll bring you something from that cafe. Just let me know what you want and when :)  
Y/N groaned but couldn't help but smile at the little emoticon at the end. How was someone so cute and kind single? She didn't understand but answered with her order and told him to give her around an hour.  
Perfect. I'll see you soon. He answered almost instantly.  
“Weeeeelllll?” Sara pulled a chair up right next to the bed and tried to peer at her sister's phone.  
“Well you have an hour to help me get cute,” Y/N commanded and Sara immediately dumped the bag of makeup out onto the bed.  
After about half an hour, some eyeliner and mascara, Y/N felt at least a little presentable, though certainly not how she would like to look for a first date. Was it even a date anymore? Or was it just a boy being nice and taking pity on an injured girl?  
“Alright well I'm guessing he's not bringing me lunch,” Sara stated as she packed her makeup back into the bag.  
“No, no he is not,” Y/N gave her sister a playful glare as she answered.  
“So I guess I'll go find my own. I have a group project to work on tonight but if you want some company I can send Wonho by after dinner,” Sara smacked her lips together before applying a subtle lipstick.  
“He doesn't have to but...I mean if he wants to come...and bring Pancake...” Y/N was trying not to be a burden but she really did miss her dog...and maybe Wonho too.  
Sara smiled, “I'll let him know.”  
“Thanks Sara,” Y/N grinned, she was enjoying getting her way now that everyone seemed to feel bad for the girl stuck up in the hospital.  
Sara ruffled her sister's hair into a mess with a laugh.  
“I JUST got cute!” Y/N protested as the older girl left the room. She ferociously patted her hair down and felt the sudden sense of pre-date jitters settling into her chest.

 

The knock on the door was soft and hesitant but it still sent Y/N's heart jumping into her throat. “Ah come in!” she answered but her voice shook and it came out broken and squeaky from her grated raw throat. Her heart did not settle when she saw the soft smile and crescent eyes peak into the door way.  
“Hi, Y/N?” his voice was calm and gentle and soft when he spoke.  
“Hyunwoo?” she asked back, struggling to keep a stupid grin off her face. He was even cuter in person. And he was TALL. Taller than she expected. And he filled out his black t-shirt QUITE nicely.  
He just smiled back at her as he entered the room and took the seat next to her bed. He set down a tray of drinks and a large brown paper bag on the bedside table.  
“It's nice to finally meet you,” his smile was so genuine she couldn't stand it. “Even if it is in a hospital room.”  
“Yeah, heh, sorry about that. And about my voice.” She coughed as the dryness scratched her throat. “I got intubated again I guess.”  
“You what? Are you okay?” he instinctively reached for her hand as the smile dropped from his face.  
“I uh, well I've been better,” she responded, wondering if he could tell her palms were already getting sweaty from his touch.  
“I can imagine,” he slowly pulled his hand back from hers as he realized how forward he had been.  
“But physical therapy is going really well. I made it all the way down the hall way today. Well not all the way but...farther than I've gone,” she mumbled, letting her sentence trail off.  
“That's great! Here, I forgot to ask about your drink but I got you uh,” he started pulling cups out of the tray as he spoke. “Some hibiscus tea, and a peach juice, and a hot chocolate to go with dessert.”  
“Please you're so sweet, you didn't have to do all that,” Y/N flustered at his kindness, even as she reached for the juice.  
“It was no trouble really. I'd never actually tried anything from that cafe before anyway,” he picked up the fourth drink as he spoke and sipped from it.  
“I am really sorry about our uh....our date,” Y/N felt foolish as the last word left her mouth. He probably wouldn't want to date a charity case like her now anyway.  
“Please! Don't apologize. It's not your fault that uh....well I don't know if you want to talk about whatever happened but,” he looked down at the floor as he spoke, trying not to pry.  
“Oh, I got hit by a car. It's fine, I don't mind talking about it,” she continued to sip her juice, fidgeting nervously with the straw.  
“Oh my god, that's terrifying,” he grabbed the bag of food and pulled it into his lap.  
“Yeah I guess. I was unconscious for most of it so....”  
“Well I'm glad you're okay. Here.” he started pulling boxes out of the bag. “Here is your rice cake, and your noodles, and I got some extra dumplings in case you wanted to try some.” He started setting boxes on the bedside tray before pushing it over to her.  
Y/N was practically salivating as she smelled the food he brought. And at the way his shirt strained across his muscles when he moved. His cheery smile had returned as he pulled out another box for himself.  
“I'm really glad you still wanted to meet,” Y/N couldn't stop the words from slipping out as she opened the first take out container.  
“Well I liked talking to you,” the smile that he gave her after shoving an entire dumpling in his mouth sent her mind reeling. She couldn't wait to tell her sister how fucking cute he was.  
“I like talking to you too. Umm...” she looked around for utensils despite the fact that she was ready to start shoveling food in her mouth with her hands.  
“Oh!” he exclaimed as he swallowed his food. “Here.” He pulled a set of chopsticks out of the bag and broke them apart before handing them to her.  
“Thanks,” she gave him a sheepish smile and tried to focus on eating as lady-like as possible.  
“So, what do the doctor's say?” he asked between mouthfuls.  
“Well my leg is broken but it's on the mend since I've been down for so long and they don't think there will be any long lasting effects from the head injury but I still get really sleepy and dizzy sometimes.”  
“Oh well, if you get tired or anything just let me know and I'll get out of your hair,” his eyes were so earnest as he spoke.  
“Don't worry I'm wide awake today,” she tried not to blush as they accidentally made eye contact when they spoke.  
What was supposed to be lunch somehow turned into hours. They talked about what it was like moving halfway across the world, her schooling and photography. He was adamant that she show him her work sometime. He pulled out pastries for dessert and they talked about his work; he was apparently a fitness instructor and dance teacher which did not surprise her at all. He offered to help her get her strength back once she was released, and the idea almost made her dizzy. Working out with this absolute specimen? Maybe his hands gently guiding her through the motions...  
Much to her delight he showed her pictures of his dog, an absolutely adorable bull dog with the wrinkliest face. She found herself wondering how he could be so perfect more than once that afternoon.  
The sun started to get low and they watched some action movie together, making silly comments and jokes about the awful writing. Jooheon popped in a few times to check on her and check vitals. Hyunwoo introduced himself as her 'friend' and shook his hand. The unnecessarily adorable nurse gave her more than wink on his way out.  
Y/N showed Hyunwoo pictures of her dog and they made plans to go to the dog park together some day. All of her initial anxiety seemed to fade as the afternoon turned into early evening. Something about him was so warm and comfortable. The way he spoke and acted, he didn't try to hide his awkwardness or occasional goofiness. Being around him felt like being home.  
The sun had just set when Y/N's stomach started to growl and she checked her phone. It was past dinner time already, where had the time gone? The credits on the cheesy movie they had been watching were rolling across the screen.  
“Oh wow, it's getting late,” Hyunwoo exclaimed as he checked his watch for the first time that afternoon.  
“No wonder I'm hungry again,” Y/N patted her stomach as she answered him  
“Do you need dinner?” he asked with sudden concern.  
“No, no. Don't worry, they feed me here,” she gave him a smile.  
“Ok, I should probably be going soon. I've still got some errands to run and an early class tomorrow,” he looked down into his hands as if he was trying to avoid something.  
“Ok, well drive safe on your way home,” Y/N gave him a hesitant smile.  
“Don't worry I will. I, ah, do you think, um...could I get your phone number maybe? So we can stop using that app? I mean if you want to see me again,” how could someone so handsome sound so uncertain? Had he ever actually been turned down by a woman before?  
“No, yeah, that's a good idea,” she pulled out her phone and they exchanged contact information.  
He stood there for a moment, awkwardly shifting on the balls of feet. “Um, do you think...could I give you a kiss?” his golden cheeks flushed a deep red as the sentence came out rushed together so quickly she almost didn't understand what he said.  
Out of the corner of her eye Y/N noticed the door sliding open as the word 'yes' left her lips without hesitation.  
Hyunwoo leaned over the railing and pressed his soft pink lips against her cheek and she could feel the heat rising to her face. He stood up straight and giggled, actually giggled, and it was possibly the cutest thing she had ever heard.  
“Ok well, I'll see you soon?” he asked.  
“I hope so,” she smiled and gave a wave as he turned to leave.  
And almost ran chest first into Wonho, who had Pancake tucked under his arm  
“Hi...Bye,” Hyunwoo gave the shorter man a little smile before slipping out the door.  
“Who was that?” Wonho asked. His voice sounded light and carefree, but his smile seemed strained as he sat down in the seat Hyunwoo had just vacated.  
“A friend, he brought me lunch,” Y/N's smile dropped with her heart down into her stomach doing flips inside of her as she made eye contact with Wonho.  
“That was nice of him,” he said as he set the excited little dog on the bed next to her.  
“Yeah he's pretty nice,” she mumbled. Why did her sister's boyfriend make her heart drop like this? She had just spent a delightful afternoon with a boy who was actually available and still something in her seemed to strain and reach out for Wonho.  
“What about dinner?” Wonho asked, avoiding her gaze.  
“Haven't gotten to it yet,” she answered, busying her hands with petting and scratching Pancake.  
“Well let's order something then. My treat,” Wonho gave her a bright smile despite some flicker of sadness in his eyes.  
As if on cue her stomach started growling again. “Yes, please.”  
“I'm picking the place though,” he pulled out his phone with a devilish smirk.  
“Let me guess....a ramen shop?”  
Wonho merely answered with a wider grin as he placed the order.


End file.
